deckstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Capturing Cards
The cheapest method to acquire cards in Deckstorm is capturing them in the campaigns. There is a chance you will "bind" the card that is capturable while battling in the stage. If you bind a card (it will show an animation of a magical clamp encircling the card) and beat the stage, you will spin a wheel for a chance to capture it. If you fail the percent chance will increase the chances of capturing for the next time you bind the same card. 1*-3* cards start at 5% capture chance and increase by that same amount after each failed attempt. 4*-5* cards start at 2% capture chance and increase by that same amount after each failed attempt. Upon successful capture the percentage chance is reset to 2% or 5%. Campaign Capturable Cards Provenant Domain Stage 1-1: No Capture Stage 1-2: Magnus the Bold (A) Water ★✰✰ - Warrior Stage 1-3: Kupe (A) Earth ★✰✰ - Warrior Garden of Life Stage 2-1: Magnus the Bold (A) Water ★✰✰ - Warrior Stage 2-2: Daramel (A) Water ★✰✰ - Warrior Stage 2-3: Breaching Orca (A) Water ★✰✰ - Beast Stage 2-4: Disciple of Mehnd (A) Water ★✰✰ - Cleric Stage 2-5: Kallisto (A) Water ★✰✰ - Mage Stage 2-6: No Capture Stage 2-7: Nereida (A) Water ★✰✰ - Mage Stage 2-8: No Capture Crater of Death Stage 3-1: Jackdraft (A) Fire ★✰✰ - Elemental Stage 3-2: Alpha (A) Fire ★★✰✰ - Beast Stage 3-3: No Capture Stage 3-4: Twisted Blight (A) Fire ★✰✰ - Undead Stage 3-5: Gorgozard (A) Neutral ★★✰✰ - Beast Stage 3-6: No Capture Stage 3-7: No Capture Stage 3-8: Undying Remains (A) Fire ★✰✰ - Undead Vermillion Wildwood Stage 4-1: Lykon (A) Earth ★✰✰ Mage Stage 4-2: Enduring Soldier (A) Earth ★✰✰ - Undead Stage 4-3: No Capture Stage 4-4: Rooted Sentinel (A) Earth ★✰✰ - Heavy Stage 4-5: Brooding Corruption (A) Earth ★✰✰ - Undead Stage 4-6: Decrepit Seer (A) Earth ★★✰✰ - Undead Stage 4-7: Clericia (A) Earth ★✰✰ - Mage Stage 4-8: Varick (A) Earth ★★✰✰ - Mage Shimmering Depths Stage 5-1: Gozo (A) Earth ★✰✰ - Earth Stage 5-2: Verena (A) Fire ★✰✰ - Mage Stage 5-3: Suuth Student (A) Earth ★✰✰ - Cleric Stage 5-4: No Capture Stage 5-5: Initiate of Conviction (A) Fire ★✰✰ - Cleric Stage 5-6: The Solitary One (A) Water ★★★✰✰ - Cleric Stage 5-7: Divine of Relief (A) Earth ''★★★✰✰ - Cleric'' Stage 5-8: Basilea (A) Water '★★✰✰' - Mage Nature's Basin Stage 6-1: Maturing Colt (A) Earth ★✰✰ - Beast Stage 6-2: Renko (A) Fire ★✰✰ - Warrior Stage 6-3: Territorial Boar (A) Earth ★✰✰ - Beast Stage 6-4: Marine Serpent (A) Water ★✰✰ - Ancient Stage 6-5: Nabar (A) Fire ★✰✰ - Warrior Stage 6-6: No Capture Stage 6-7: No Capture Stage 6-8: No Capture Wastes of Decay Stage 7-1: Deio (A) Fire ★✰✰ - Mage Stage 7-2: Sporerops (A) Earth ★✰✰ - Shapeshifter Stage 7-3: Ardent Mongrel (A) Water ★✰✰ -- Undead Stage 7-4: Glimpse of Despair (A) Water ★✰✰ - Undead Stage 7-5: Lykon (B) Earth ★★✰ Mage Stage 7-6: Brooding Corruption (B) Earth ★★✰ - Undead Stage 7-7: Twisted Blight (B) Fire ★★✰ - Undead Stage 7-8: No Capture The Outland Stage 8-1: Basilea (A) Water ★★✰✰ - Mage Stage 8-2: Enduring Soldier (B) Earth ★★✰ - Undead Stage 8-3: No Capture Stage 8-4: The Solitary One (B) Water ★★★★✰ - Cleric Stage 8-5: Peerless Suuth (A) Neutral ★★✰✰ - Cleric Stage 8-6: Mehnd Master (A) Fire ''★★★✰✰ - Cleric'' Stage 8-7: No Capture Stage 8-8: No Capture Crystal Cavern Stage 9-1: Herdmaster (A) Earth '★★✰✰' - Beast Stage 9-2: Glimpse of Despair (B) Water ★★✰ - Undead Stage 9-3: Decrepit Seer (B) Earth ★★★✰ - Undead Stage 9-4: Jackdraft (B) Fire ★★✰ - Elemental Stage 9-5: No Capture Stage 9-6: No Capture Stage 9-7: No Capture Stage 9-8: No Capture Eden's Rim Stage 10-1: No Capture Stage 10-2: Nereida (B) Water ★★✰ - Mage Stage 10-3: Maturing Colt (B) Earth ★★✰ - Beast Stage 10-4: No Capture Stage 10-5: Basilea (B) Water ★★★✰ - Mage Stage 10-6: No Capture Stage 10-7: Alpha (B) Fire ''★★★✰ - Beast'' Stage 10-8: No Capture Sunken Stratum Stage 11-1: Sluggish Ogre (A) Fire ★✰✰ - Heavy Stage 11-2: Rooted Sentinel (B) Earth ★★✰ - Heavy Stage 11-3: Frozen Troll (A) Water ★✰✰ - Heavy Stage 11-4: No Capture Stage 11-5: No Capture Stage 11-6: No Capture Stage 11-7: Ardent Mongrel (B) ★★✰ - Undead Stage 11-8: No Capture